


Perfect Triangle

by Phoebeyuu



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Multi, Taiorato, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebeyuu/pseuds/Phoebeyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe this was what they meant to be all along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Triangle

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing in this fandom and it's not even my OTP. lol. But after (re)watching Diablomon Strikes Back, I rather fond on the idea that maybe Taichi, Sora and Yamato could be in a threesome relationship. lol.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Digimon is not mine.

It came so naturally they hardly ever bothered about it.

They never actually discussed about it, either, they never knew when it actually happened. Maybe it happened since the first second Sora decided that she wanted Yamato more than casual friend and Taichi smiled that half-happy-half-sad smile of his and pushed her back encouragingly.

Something in her heart stirred when Taichi--her beloved, radiant, former crush--let her go that easily. That readily. Her steps faltered for a second until Agumon spoke his usual silly comment and the boyish grin sparked in Taichi's feature when he affirmed his partner's comment. With that she surpressed the little bitterness left in her chest in Taichi's wake and stepped forward to greet Yamato with her whole heart.

But then, Yamato's eyes also flicked to the door--where Taichi stood waiting for both of them outside--as Sora proposed that they could be more than just friend, with a package of homemade cookies as a symbol. He accepted it, though, and Sora could never be more glad than to see familiar, burning affection blazing in those blue eyes. For her and her only.

Still, Yamato's eyes kept trailed to the bit of empty space on his right whenever they went to dates. And deep down, Sora knew whose space it was, for she also long for that human-shaped hole to be filled with a radiant face she used to love.

She thought that was the beginning. But back then, she--they--still had this ideals that lovers were two people completing each other. The third would be a nuisance. Three was abnormal and uneven, with sides so sharp it could hurt anyone in it.

But at some point in her relationship with Yamato, she started having this ridiculous idea. Third wheel would be a nuisance when only one of the two felt happy about it. But what if both of them need that third wheel as equally as they need each other?

For Taichi was no stranger to both of them. He was something solid and constant through their grade and middle school. He was their 'best friend', the first one they told about their relationship and the only one who smiled so bright and easily hugged both of them to congratulated them when the others either get shocked or blatantly felt awkward about the fact. And most importantly, Taichi was the one they loved the most beside each other.

Sora didn't know when Yamato also got that idea--or whether he found it himself or because he somehow saw the longing in Sora's eyes, as well as in his. But at some point, he would ask Sora to invite Taichi to hang out together with them, and Sora would feel the mix of awkwardness and relieve when she realized that that's what she wanted all along.

Of course, at first Taichi tried to rejected their offers as many as he could, only came to a proper number of invitations just so he wouldn't be that jerk of friend always refused to hang out together--they knew how much Taichi hated to be that sort of friend. But later, maybe around the tenth time the three of them went together, it became more and more naturally to them. They would stroll around Odaiba or Shibuya, Sora squeezed perfectly between the two boys while they chatted endlessly, eating ice creams or just laughing, fooling with each other. At those times, Sora would realize that Yamato's laugh were more unrestrained whenever Taichi was around, his expression more open and radiant, his smile brighter. And Sora would fall in love again with him. With the Yamato when Taichi was around. And she would also fall in love again with the Taichi that could bring out the best of them the way she and Yamato couldn't when it's just the two of them.

So she slung her hands to Yamato and Taichi's arm, and felt, for the first time, what it feels to be so completed, to be so fulfilled and to be loved.

Although, doubts came for a fleeting second when she did this. Was she being so selfish for doing this? Was it wrong for her for wanting two men, equally, in her life?

But then, Yamato's fingers would find Taichi's and their interlocked hands would be a perfect triangle. That's when Sora realized that maybe, just maybe, this was what they meant to be all along.

This perfect triangle of friendship and courage for the sake of love.


End file.
